Far West
by Sarins
Summary: - Se busca una mujer de ojos verdes, no sabemos más. ¿Era una bandida? ¿Un Sherif? Chasqueó la lengua. No había mujeres bandidas, solo hombres. Las mujeres siempre serán un objeto. Entrecerró los ojos, deleitándose. Esas largas piernas, esa cintura, caderas, esos pechos, ese cabello y esos ojos. Lo estaba poniendo enfermo, pero enfermo de verdad. Él era el puto demonio de Far West.


_- Se busca una mujer de ojos verdes, no sabemos más. ¿Era una bandida? ¿Un Sherif? Chasqueó la lengua. No había mujeres bandidas, solo hombres, al igual que Sherif._

_Entrecerró los ojos, deleitándose con la vista que se mostraba. Esas largas piernas, esa cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, esos pechos, ese cabello y esos ojos._

_Lo estaba poniendo enfermo, pero enfermo de verdad. Él era un jodido demonio, el demonio de Far West._

**Declaro:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá), solo la historia.

**Advertencia:** Habrá _lemmons_ fuertes,incluso violación, así que no recomiendo que lo lean gente que es sensible.

* * *

_Far West Demon_

* * *

Todo comenzó en el _Far West_, en una vieja y mugruiente taberna de madera. Observaba el panorama vagamente, pero siempre alerta. El motivo de su estancia en ese..Asqueroso sitio era en relación a una recompensa. Sí, era una cazarecompensas, y además, de los mejores. Era frío, calculador y no tenía ni un puto escrúpulo. Había matado, había torturado, había robado…y casi todo tipo de acto vandálico que pudiese existir, lo había realizado. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto dinero había ganado con todas las cazas que había conseguido hasta día de hoy.

Era un jodido demonio…un jodido y puto demonio del caluroso Oeste.

El nombre que correspondía a dicho apodo era nada más, y nada menos, que Sasuke Uchiha. Él siempre había pertenecido a una familia bastante adinerada, nunca le había faltado de nada. Su padre era el jefe de policía de Texas, bueno, hasta que éste lo mató. Sí, y sin ningún miramiento. ¿Qué por qué? Simple, ya no podía absorber más conocimientos, era una barrera que le impedía progresar en su oscuro propósito, además, siempre lo trataba como si fuese la oveja negra de la familia. Respecto a su madre…también la mató, y hubo un momento en el que por un segundo dudó, de verdad que dudó, pero al final lo hizo. Su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, era una persona afable, pero muy seria, un hombre de pocas palabras. No supo más de él des de que se exilió de Texas como un fugitivo, y actual cazarecompensas. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, le daba exactamente igual, era un lastre para su objetivo.

Y fue en ese momento, después de realizar toda esa matanza que perdió toda la capacidad de sentir…mínimamente algo. Si sentía algo, era odio. Odiaba a todo el mundo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, se acomodó mejor en la silla de madera, que ligeramente cojeaba. Recargó su espalda en ella y subió sus sucias botas a la mesa. Estaba algo cansado y necesitaba un trago. Ya.

Pocos segundos después, apareció una camarera, con un traje bastante "pomposo" y corto, de color morado. Poseía media rejilla, un liguero, un pequeño sombrero adornado con plumas. Su cabellera era roja como el puro fuego, y llevaba un lado más corto que otro, asimétrico. Su maquillaje era espeso y oscuro, remarcando sus ojos, que hacían juego con su cabello. Su cuerpo era esbelto, sus pechos parecían que se iban a salir con ese corsé tan apretado que llevaba (más apretado que el de las demás camareras, cabe decir). Se relamió los labios, se le había pasado la sed.

La mujer, de unos veintiséis años aproximadamente, le sonrió coquetamente, y acto seguido se inclinó para preguntarle sensualmente:

¿Qué puedo ofrecerte?

Su pene reaccionó de seguida, estaba más duro que una piedra. No era una mujer fea, era bastante atractiva, pero las había mejores.

El Uchiha sencillamente, la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó a un rincón de la taberna. Le subió la parte baja del pomposo vestido, se bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones tejanos oscuros y le metió su gran pene de una estocada.

La muy zorra gimió de placer, estaba mojada. ¿Quién se deja follar en una taberna de mala muerte, así, sin más? La puta pelirroja parecía encantada y, además, no parecía tener pudor alguno, como si ya hubiese realizado este acto de esta manera en su día a día, quizás, era probable.

Empezó a embestirla rudamente, ignorando los –a veces- quejidos de la pelirroja, por su intromisión violenta hacia su vagina. Nadie se daba cuenta del folleteo que se estaba dando lugar en esa esquina, había mucho ruido, hombres gritando a las bailarinas con cancán, bebiendo, fumando…

Embistió más fuerte, estaba llegando. El Uchiha agarró los cabellos de la mujer, para poder embestirla con más brusquedad. Se tensaron unos segundos dando paso al orgasmo de ambos.

El moreno, salió de ella y ésta se deslizó hacia el suelo, cayendo de culo y con las piernas abiertas, mostrando su sexo. Toda despeinada, sus gafas descolocadas y semen entre sus piernas.

-Asqueroso – Fue lo único que dijo que dijo el azabache. Acto seguido, le escupió en su vestido, totalmente desarreglado.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Escuchó una voz de fondo, seguramente de la pelirroja.

-¡Es..Espera! Soy Kari- Fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-No me importa, lárgate….-La miró brevemente- Puta.- Tajante. Cruel. Así era él.

Se había desviado completamente del objetivo al entrar en esa taberna. Él había emprendido un viaje para encontrar a una persona, por la cual, daban muchos millones de dólares. La única característica que se sabía a ciencia cierta era que era mujer y poseía los ojos verdes.

De hecho, en la cartelera de "se busca", la imagen que aparece tan solo es de sus ojos. Unos ojos felinos, grandes, de espesas pestañas negras y de un verde intenso. Como una gema preciosa.

Suspiró, las malas voces decían que había una mujer con tales ojos a los alrededores y que de vez en cuando, venía a esta taberna. Quién sabe, solo eran rumores, y como todo el mundo sabe…vienen y van.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó, por un momento, no podía oír el gran jaleo y ajetreo de la taberna. Agudizó su oído, alguien estaba entrando en la taberna. El sonido de sus botas resonaban sobre la vieja madera, haciendo chirriarla.

Cada vez se escuchaban más cercanos los pasos, abrió los ojos y allí la vio por primera vez, de espaldas a él, apoyada en la barra.

Sus ojos reseguían minuciosamente su figura, de pies a cabeza. Empezando por esas botas de piel, algo desgastadas de un suave color marrón, adornadas con unos finos cordones en forma de cruces. Siguiendo hacia arriba, sus torneadas –y algo bronceadas- piernas estaban totalmente al descubierto, ya que llevaba una falda tejana, que, apenas tapaba lo necesario. Reparó en que mostraba dos finas tiras a los costados de la falda, dando a entender que era ropa íntima. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros, color beige con franjas rojizas, que dejaba ver parte de su espalda baja, mostrando sus tan atractivas curvas. Cintura pequeña, anchas caderas, hmp. Siguiendo el camino ascendente, pudo observar que llevaba un gorro de cawboy puesto, dejando ver por debajo unos flecos rosados.

Tragó pesadamente. Le estaba poniendo a cien, y eso que la estaba viendo de espaldas y acaba de tener sexo rudo con una zorra.

Arrugó el ceño por falta de visión, no podía verla, no podía verle la cara.

Estaba seguro que si iba hacia ella, ésta caería rendida a sus pies. Y como no, tratándose de Sasuke Uchiha. Un hombre, cuyos atributos eran deseables para toda femenina existente. Muy alto y fornido, con cabello azabache-azulado. Piel pálida –a pesar del clima tan caluroso- Ojos muy rasgados de color negro-grisáceo, dependiendo la luz. Porte intimante pero a la vez elegante. Era como un felino, como una pantera.

Volvió a escanearla nuevamente y vio algo que lo desencajó. Ella levaba en su costado derecho un arma enfundada.

¿Qué coño...? – Maldijo con un hilo de voz.

¿Era una bandida? ¿Un Sherif? Chasqueó la lengua. No había mujeres bandidas, solo hombres, al igual que Sherif.

Decidió levantarse y dirigirse hacia la barra, para examinar a ese individuo. Se acercó sigilosamente y se apoyo en la barra.

Un Whyski – Le dijo al responsable de la barra, un hombre gordo y barbudo, con un pañuelo en el cuello.

En seguida- Le respondió.

Giró su cabeza para verla mejor. La veía de perfil. Tenía un perfil realmente bonito, una nariz recta, unos ojos grandes, espesas pestañas y unos labios carnosos y rosados.

De repente ella volteó su rostro mirándole fijamente. Lo dejó sin aire. Era realmente preciosa. Su piel parecía lisa, sin ninguna imperfección y algo bronceada. Poseía cabello rosado – por los hombros-, el flequillo algo despuntado, tapándole la frente un poco, unos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes una nariz ni grande ni pequeña al igual que su boca. Abrió la boca para dirigirse a él, mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

¿Te pones a mi lado y no eres capaz de invitar a una dama…vaquero? – Encaró una de sus rosadas cejas - ¡Que descortés!

Tan solo la miró por unos segundos más y se dirigió al camarero.

Que sean dos – Tan solo dijo.

¡Vaya! Eres hombre de pocas palabras… – posó la mano sobre su hombro amigablemente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Eres nuevo por esta zona. – Afirmó sonriendo, mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-Negocios.

- ¡Hummm….! Esperaba poder hablar más contigo pero veo que no es posible…- Respondió con un precioso puchero. Retiró su mano del hombre del moreno y se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos, no era como las demás mujeres…era diferente. Pegó un sorbo de su Whyski. Ella no había bebido aún nada del suyo. Se había formado un tenso silencio, pero, por supuesto, no iba a ser él el que lo rompiese.

Segundos después, vio como la pelirrosa cogía el pequeño vaso de whyski y se lo bebía todo de golpe. Viendo como su garganta tragaba, y tragaba. Por un momento pensó que él podía darle otra cosa para que tragase. Rió entre dientes y la miró altivamente, como queriendo decir algo.

-¿Sabes..? – Empezó una oración la pelirrosa. – Por aquí deambula, se dice, una mujer con ojos verdes, le han puesto precio a su cabeza, imagino que estás aquí por ello. ¿Me equivoco? – La joven sonrió ampliamente y el Uchiha tan solo la miró con suficiencia- Aquí está, soy yo. – Amplió más su sonrisa, mostrándose feliz.

En un rápido movimiento, la mujer desenfundó la pistola, apuntándolo, de manera amenazante, sin quitar esa preciosa sonrisa.

Solo escuchaba el latido de su corazón, como se aceleraba de repente.

_Muere, Sasuke Uchiha. – Y disparó._

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado éte nuevo Fic! ¡Me surgió la idea a partir de la nueva ilustración que hizo Kishimoto (L), que era basada en el Oeste!

¡Siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, no he tenido tiempo de nada! ¡Ni siquiera tengo vacaciones…un horror!

Os adjunto mi página de _**Facebook**_de Ilustración para que le echéis un ojo y le deis a _Like_ si os gusta :

** pages/Sara-Hern%C3%A1ndez-Ilustradora/532190093491205?ref=hl**

O sencillamente buscad en** Facebook: Sara Hernández Ilustradora.**

También tengo cuenta en** Devianart**, podeis buscarme como:** The-Sarins**

¡Pronto subiré ilustraciones sobre este nuevo Fic y el Fic de HDoll! ¡Lo prometo!.

¡No seáis muy malos conmigo!

_Critiquen!_

_**Bye bye!**_


End file.
